


Lost

by brilliantcastiel



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Adopted, Depression, Eating Disorders, Orphans, Other, adopt, adopted by 5sos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:48:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26832436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brilliantcastiel/pseuds/brilliantcastiel
Summary: In which a girl with a dark history gets adopted





	Lost

I was in my room, listening to some band called '5 Seconds Of Summer' Today someone was going to get adopted. I always shrugged off the days that someone was getting adopted, because I never got chosen. I mean, I can’t blame them for wanting a younger child. It was me and two other girls that were the only kids above ten. I was the oldest at sixteen years old. 

The song changed to one of my favorite one, She’s Kinda Hot came on,and I sang along as I started to clean my tiny room. Every once in a while I would lean against the wall to catch my breath. After a while of having my hair in my face, I put it up in a ponytail with the hair tie on my wrist. I hummed quietly as I placed the books on their rightful shelf, bottom for school books and top for personal reading books. 

I had been in the orphanage for as long as I could remember. From what Cora told me, my birth parents were only teenages when I was born. Instead of struggling to raise me, they decided to give me up. Growing up I always resented them for doing that, but now that I was older, I understood why they did it. 

There was a knock on my door and I went and opened it. Standing outside was the owner of the children’s home, Cora Hadley. Over the last sixteen years she had become the much needed mother figure in my life. 

“Hey Rhea, some people are here and they want to adopt you.” She spoke softly as she leaned against the door frame. My eyes widened as I looked at her, surprised that I, out of all people were going to get  _ adopted _ . 

“Wait, are you serious?” I placed the book that was in my hand down onto the shelf. She couldn’t be serious. Why would anyone want to adopt me? Surely they would want some younger kid. Someone who wasn’t annoying or needed supervision to make sure she didn’t harm herself. 

I scoffed at myself at that thought. 

Cora nodded and a smile appeared on her face. 

“They seem really sweet, and they’re such gentlemen. They’re totally different from all the other foster parents. I can tell. Plus they all seem responsible.” She glanced around my room quickly and then at me. “You look alot better.”

I took in her words.  _ A lot better _ . She wasn’t wrong, I did look a lot better from a few months ago. I had been diagnosed with an eating disorder since I was twelve, and spent six months in an inpatient facility. I had gotten out two weeks after my thirteenth birthday. Some days were harder than others, but for the most part I got through. 

“Come downstairs. They want to meet you.” With that she turned and made her way out of my room. I stood there for a second, absorbing all the new information. I was /most/ likely to get adopted, and they were decent people. Which for maybe once in my life, i could believe. Maybe I could finally have my forever home. 

On my way out, I grabbed a blue beanie and put it on after letting my hair down. Walking down the stairs, I saw four boys smiling. I smiled back at them, a bit hesitant. 

“Guys, this is Rhea. She’s sixteen and the sweetest girl i’ve ever met.” Cora placed her hands on my shoulders and I smiled up at her. The boys smiled at me, and I could feel the blush appearing on my face.

They then introduced themselves.

Quiff Guy was  _ Luke. _

Bandanna Guy was  _ Ashton. _

Kiwi Guy was _ Calum. _

Red Haired Guy was  _ Michael. _

\--------------------------------------------------

Then it was  _ my  _ turn

"I'm Rhea McCall, I'm sixteen, I love music, I kind of write songs. Soccer is one of my passions along with gymnastics and I like books." I could feel their eyes on me, then Luke got up and went to sign the papers, well they all got up. 

I headed to my room and started packing. Grabbing my suitcases out of the closet, I shoved all the clothes I had into one, and then all my personal books into the other,along with shoes. I placed my laptop into its bag and slowly looked around the room. With a sigh, I grabbed my bags and made my way down the stairs. 

Michael was on the couch with a piece of paper in his hand and then he handed it to me as I sat next to him. 

_ Name: Rhea Elise McCall _

_ Age: 17 _

_ Birth: 5/22/1999 _

_ Parents: Jackson and Amelia McCall  _

_ History: Rhea was put on the orphanage's steps when she was only a few hours old. She was diagnosed with an eating disorder when she was twelve, She was placed in inpatient care and has been in recovery since. She got discharged two weeks before her thirteenth birthday. She is prone to relapse, but she’s trying not to. She has 2 older siblings that live in America.  _

_ Help: If she shows signs of relapse call 888-555-4543  _

I nodded and Michael grabbed my bags and took them out to the car. I took one final look at the home, and then was wrapped into a hug by Cora. I hugged her back, and with a kiss on my forehead, I was led out to the car by Luke. 

And that’s when I began my life as a  _ Hemmings _ .


End file.
